


Failsafe 66-Alpha

by Sevy_Ride



Series: Little Birdies Come To Roost [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevy_Ride/pseuds/Sevy_Ride
Summary: Somewhen, somewhere,  somehow, someone built in a failsafe.
Relationships: None
Series: Little Birdies Come To Roost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087937
Kudos: 2





	Failsafe 66-Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Because there are always failsafes.

“Execute Order 66!”

The hologram’s command echoed in the Command Bridge of the fleet’s flagship.

“It will be done My Lord” was the admiral’s immediate response. Throughout the bridge navigational officers and guards tensed and prepared to spring into action. The admiral’s voice once again rang out to the enlisted men:

“Relay to fleet: Failsafe 66-Alpha is in effect.” A flurry of activity sprang up in the comms section, while the rest of the troopers present on the bridge relaxed imperceptibly. Well, not quite; the single present Jedi overseeing fleet operations noticed and swiftly moved to the admiral to see what was wrong. Acknowledgements started flooding in from the individual ships in the Battle Group and the admiral turned to the approaching Jedi.

“The Supreme Chancellor has decided that the Jedi are traitors to the Republic. This Battle Group respectfully disagrees. As such, we have removed ourselves from the command structure of the Republic. What are your orders General?”


End file.
